His last stand
by JosieStyle
Summary: An nearly extinct mythical Plant demon starts appearing at night, killing women. Dean, Sam and Cas are on the case together. Someone falls ill and it gets kinda gross... enjoy


**The Perfect one **(working tittle)

**Chapter: 1 _Horny thorny man with popping blisters_**

"A plant monster," Dean said disapprovingly. Giving his angel friend a stern look. "Seriously Cas? They exist, now?"

Cas, sitting across of the table shared a questionable look with Sam already working on his laptop.

"Yes." The angel frowned confused at Dean's behavior. Not getting this body language. It was a complex mixture between an angry toddler that does not want to do something and a very tired old man that needed some sleep.

Dean just shrugged laughing and dropped back in his seat. Placing his drink on one of the old smelly files Sam had been reading. Sam eyeing the beer for a second and retreated the file.

"Castiel might be right about this. A couple of days ago Sarah Anderson was found paralyzed from some kind of poisonous organic compound. The victim died hours after being found a few feet outside her apartment at the public park. One witness told the local authorities that she was sitting on a bench near the water for a while. After walking the dog the witness asked Sarah if she was alright and saw that something was wrong with her."

"In some of the old men of letters files poisonous plant demons named… plant demons…" Sam rolled his eyes because it sounded so lame now, Dean nodded but asked him to proceed. "were mentioned in the late 60. Five more victims with green marks around the mouth and neck were found. Just like Sarah's." He showed some evidence pictures of the poor victim's neck.

"The plant monster must have been in brief contact with this woman with complete surprise. Her clothes looked like running clothes but she never ran," Cas observed. Making Dean pull an eyebrow.

"And listen to this. A few day back in the same aria another woman was stung by something and died form an anafalectic shock. According to the latest report, an organic compound of an unknown kind was found around the stung that doesn't get recognized in the chemical lab results. But I'll bet this liquid is some sort of growing mechanism. He must have been trying to mate with her."

"Wow… gross."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Look. Something doesn't make sense. All I am saying. This is a case. Pretty sure it is. I know it's a gross one. But… we need to take a look at this. In Illinios."

Dean nodded. Thinking about it for second.

It was obvious Sam needed a new case after a long boring week of fricking_ nothing_. Netflix started to get annoying and the bunker started to stink like rotten food. Besides… the case was a long drive also. And Baby must have been struck with a little cabin fever just like himself. He could use some fresh air aswell. So why the hell not?

"Alright. First off, we need to come up with a better name for this demon… monster thing. Second. Why the hell not. It's not like we have something better to do. Fill me in later. We go in five minutes."

Castiel's blue eyes widened, he was still recovering from the mind spell Rowena pulled.

"You want me to stay here?" He asked frantic, actually hoping Dean would say yes.

Sam was already gone, knowing Dean wasn't joking about five minutes. Dean just stood there waiting for the angel to come with.

"If you are up to it?" Dean sounded optimistic. Inattentive, even. Almost like he does not care that Castiel was shaking a bit. Already having a anxiety attack thinking about what he should do and what he had done to his fellow brothers. He had killed. He had almost killed an innocent girl. And he couldn't stop it.

"I can try," then Cas finally said an followed his friend. No need to grab his toothbrush like his younger brother. Dean shrugged.

"Good. Let's go then. Road trip to Illinois."

….

Sam talked about old myths about this plant demon or monster. It had to be some kind of human appearance combined with plant parts like thorny nails and leaking ulcerated vesicles. Apparently it would appear in fall trying to find a mate. But because the species was rare and nearly extinct this monster had to be desperate enough to try this with humans. After some thought the plant demon had to be male because the victims were all female. Killing this monster was quite easy. 'Torch the fricking son of a bitch and go,' like Dean said. Finding the monster was the hardest part. It will only be around at dawn. Probably waiting in disguise until his kind of lady shows up. Tall, strong athletic women. Alone. One that could protect his seeds. One that would survive his... disgusting implantation.

"So we are looking for a horny thorny dude with popping blisters."

Sam pressed his lips together at the thought and nodded.

"Basically yes."

Castiel blinked at the Winchesters, awfully quiet this entire trip.

"Well… awesome."

…

Baby parked affront of a sketchy motel, Sam got out to check in, leaving Dean alone In drivers the seat looking behind at the angel.

"Cas? You still okay?" The first time that Dean really asked him that this day. Castiel blinked again.

"I am fine," he said.

"You're not. I can see that."

"Isn't this what you normally say?" Castiel asked disappointed.

"No. That is what we usually say. But when I ask how you are doing, you don't have to lie everytime. So what's the matter. You seem to be… sort off… edgy. Scared."

"Well… headaches... still have some flashes from during the spell. It.. weakens me."

"Yeah, the old guilttrip nightmare. Been there lot's of times. Giving you... well nightmares. I understand. Drinking. Hunting. Saving people... Sleeping it off usually takes the edge off. Those things doesn't seem to work on you now, is it?"

"No, because we don't need such things nor having nightmares. But in this analogy… I am experiencing a daymare. Sort of speak. One I can't wake up from. These daymares are crippling."

Dean nodded his understanding but just when he wanted to say something back Sam knocked on the window.

"Room seven. Room six has bedbugs, just so you know."

…


End file.
